


Just Desserts

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: sweet like sugar [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Natasha loves it), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Angst, Awkwardness, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, First Time Topping, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Mommy Kink, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Past Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Pillow Princess Carol Danvers, Power Bottom Natasha Romanov, Public Sex, Safewords, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: When Tony and Bruce invite their best friend Carol to one of Tony's interesting parties, Carol isn't excited. That was until she met the older woman, Natasha. So maybe, Tony did deserve a 'Thank you'.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widowcorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowcorp/gifts).

Carol had met Natasha at a dinner party, one hosted by her friend, Bruce's husband Tony. Usually where usually rich men come in hopes of finding someone to spend time with. So when Tony invited Carol, she was skeptical. 

\----

"I don't _need_ someone like that, Tony," Carol rolled her eyes, but the smirk on his face got bigger. "Besides, I like being single." 

It was only half true. She liked her alone time with her two cats, but at the same time, she enjoyed the company of actual humans once and awhile. 

"Okay, okay. Just go tomorrow night, and you might just connect with someone, and you'll have a good time. Bruce and I will be there so if you don't find anyone interesting, you can hangout with us." he informed her.

Carol's face lightened up. "Alright, but only because I like hanging out with you guys; mostly Bruce, if I'm being honest." she said with a smile.

"Alright, well, we'll pick you up at six-fifteen pm, so wear your best dress. You know, the one with the stripes?" Tony said, as Bruce gave Carol a hug.

"Alright, I'll see you guys then! Next time, I'll be cooking you guys dinner when you come over." Carol walked them to the door, earning a chuckle from Tony.

"We'll see you then!"

\----

When Tony and Bruce had told Carol they were on their way, she had almost told them that they could just go without her. But she knew if she told them that, Tony wouldn't let her live it down. 

The moment six-fifteen hit, she heard a loud rumble from the engine of Tony's car. Grabbing her purse, she walked outside. Taking a deep breath as she locked the door, Carol blew out a sigh of relief when she remembered that she fed her cats, and gave them extra water before they had even told her. She was a mess, but she just hoped that tonight she wasn't going to make a fool out of herself.

"So, I'll buy you a drink, and you can mingle," Tony continued as he paid attention to the road. "Like I said, you don't find anyone, you can sit with us." 

Getting to the bar took twelve minutes, and with every step towards the front door, she regretted it. But when Bruce wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she relaxed a bit.

"Everyone's really nice, I promise you," he smiled, holding the door open as Tony led both of them into the building.

As they went in separate directions, Carol made her way to the bar. She wasn't a fan of crowds, but it thankfully, it was a lot less crowded than she'd expect. Especially from the way Tony was talking, she didn't know what to think, other than it being packed.

When the bartender approached her, she ordered a water. As soon as the words left her lips, she heard a soft chuckle next to her. Turning to see who made the noise, Carol was shocked to see a beautiful woman with fiery red hair.

"Ordering water at a bar?" she said, and Carol nodded shyly. "I admire that. I'm Natalia, but you can call me 'Natasha'."

"O-okay, it's nice to meet you, Natasha. I'm Carol." she cursed at herself for being so nervous. She was never like this.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl. May I sit down next to you?" Natasha asked, and when she whispered 'yeah', she sat down quickly. 

As the bartender handed her her water, Natasha turned to Carol. "So what brings you to this party?"

"My friend's Bruce and Tony invited me, said I needed to get out and do things. Which, I agree with them, but will I ever admit to it? _Not at all._" Natasha let out a laugh, and Carol could feel her cheeks heat up. Why did she always embarrass herself like that?

As the two talked more, Carol had found out a lot about Natasha. She was a cat person (thank goodness), she loved horror movies, she's been to Paris five times, and she loved Vodka. It left Carol wanting to know more, and Natasha was happy to answer her questions in just the right way. Leaving her wanting to know more. She figured it was a game the older woman was playing, but Carol was more than willing to play.

"Would you like to come back to my house?" Carol blurted out, regretting it the moment it slipped out. Was it too soon? Was that going to scare Natasha away?

"Of course, pretty girl. You wanna tell Tony and Bruce you're leaving? I'll drive." she smiled softly, and Carol nodded. She took a deep breath before turning around and walking to find them sitting on a couch.

"I'm leaving, so don't wait around!" 

\---

As soon as they were at Carol's, the two sat down on her couch. Unsure of what to do or to say, she went to go get Natasha a drink, even if she didn't ask for one.

"Well, thank you sweet girl." the redhead smiled, watching as Carol took a seat next to her. "So, what would you like to do? We can order food, my treat?"

Carol hated how easy she kept blushing, but Natasha had an effect on her. An effect that she really wanted more of, but would never admit to it. 

"If we do, I'll pay. You don't have to spend your mon-" Carol began, but was cut off when she put her finger over her lips.

"Carol, sweet girl, why do you think I was at the party tonight?" she asked, her voice laced with something Carol couldn't quite make out. When she didn't answer, Natasha continued. "I'm looking for someone I can spoil, and spend time with. If you'd like to be that person, I'm more than willing to get to know you. If it's not your cup of tea, then I won't be upset."

Carol blushed, looking down at the ground - mentally cursing herself. She should have known, especially out of all the nights she had met her there. _Was at Tony's party._

"I-I don't think it would be a problem, you're very beautiful and from what you've told me so far, you're interesting, _but_." she looked up at the older woman.

"But?" 

"I want you to meet my cats! Nala and Vitani!" she said with a childish grin, which made Natasha roll her eyes.

"I'd love to meet your cats," she smiled, smiling softly as Carol left the room to find her cats.

Natasha drank her water, jumping when one of her cats sat on her lap. Rubbing against her body, she put her water down onto the stand next to where she was sitting. 

Smiling when the cat (she wasn't sure if it was Nala or Vitani) rubbed herself against her. Soon after, Carol came back out holding the other.

"I couldn't find Vitani, she doesn't like to be around-" she cut herself off when she saw said cat on top Natasha. "She likes you, and trust me, she doesn't like _anyone_." 

"Well that's good to know! She's a good little kitty." she cooed, petting her as Carol sat down with Nala. 

When the cats ran off, the two of them got to talking. "What would you like for dinner? My treat." Natasha said, still adamant on paying for dinner.

"I'm kind of in the mood for pizza," Carol admitted, finally giving in to Natasha's stubbornness. 

"Pizza? Alright sweet girl."

\---

Carol enjoyed the conversation as the two ate their dinner, occasionally watching whatever was on the screen. Before they knew it, it was two am.

"I've had a really good time tonight, Natasha," Carol smiled, and Natasha smiled back at her. 

"As did I," Natasha said. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm off, why what's up?"

"I'll pick you up at one if you'd like to come over? We can talk more on what we both want from this relationship." 

"Yeah! That'll be okay, I've got to get my haircut in the morning so I'll text you as soon as it's done,"

"How about I pick you up at nine am? I have a nail appointment at nine thirty at my favorite salon and I'll pay to get your haircut." she offered as the two walked towards Carol's front door. 

"If you're okay with that, than I'll see you then!"

_"Oh love, I'm more than okay with it."_ with that, Natasha opened the door and left. Carol quickly put her number into her phone.

_Oh how Tony truly deserved a thank you._


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, updating an actual chapter fic? Its more likely than you think.

When Carol woke up at six am, she cursed at herself. Having the fear that she was about to be stood up due to ruining things with Natasha somehow. But shook it off as it was just her anxiety, she got up to prepare for the day. Since she woke up way too early, and had no plans on going to bed, Carol dragged herself out of bed and took an extra long shower. Once dressed, she made herself a bowl of oatmeal. As soon as she fed her cats, Carol sat down and texted Natasha.

**Carol:** _Hey, we still on for this morning?_

Only a minute went by before her phone went off.

**Natasha:** _Hey sweetheart, of course we are. When I come pick you up, would you like me to bring you a coffee?_

**Carol:** _Yes please if that's okay with you!_

**Natasha:** _Carol, if it wasn't okay, I wouldn't have offered. Trust me when I say this, if I want to buy you something, I have the money to buy it. Everything is okay. Promise._

**Carol:** _Alright then, I'd love a coffee. Couple you possibly get me a muffin too?_

**Natasha:** _Of course sweet girl. I hope you're okay with me coming at 8:50 instead?_

When Carol replied with 'more than okay', she hurried to her room to pick out a better outfit. Right at eight-fifty, Natasha pulled up halfway into her driveway. Locking the door, she began to walk towards the car, only to be greeted by Natasha outside of her car. 

"Good morning, I have your coffee and muffin in the car." Natasha smiled, walking up to meet Carol. Offering her arm as soon as she as close to Carol.

Carol took her arm, and Natasha led her to the car. Opening the door for her, she waited for Carol to get in before shutting the door. The gesture made the blonde blush, watching as the older woman went around the car, and finally got in. 

Natasha turned on the car, and turned to look at Carol. "I'm so excited how your hair is going to turn out. I bet you're going to look so cute." she smirked, and Carol could feel her cheeks heat up.

"Th-thank you, Nat," Carol smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Good coffee, yeah?" she asked, accent thick as she focused on the road.

Carol hummed, "Very."

\----

The Car ride was quiet, but comfortable, and Carol enjoyed it. Occasionally taking drinks of her coffee, and bites of the chocolate chip muffin. As soon as she finished the muffin, Natasha's hand went to her thigh. "You know, I love the way you blush when I compliment you, Carol. Can't wait to make you blush in other ways." 

Carol nearly choked on her coffee, earning a laugh from Nat. "Please…" she whispered as if someone wasn't supposed to hear them. Spreading her legs without thinking, she wanted more from Natasha. Looking at her as she focused on the road, a smirk trying to fight its way onto her lips.

Moving her hand painfully slow up Carol's thigh, Natasha turned into the salon's parking lot. "Please what? What do you want, Princess?" Natasha cooed.

"I want you to fuck me, please." 

Pulling her hand away, Natasha laughed. "No, we have an appointment, Princess." 

\---

The two walked into the salon, and were greeted by the workers. Natasha took the lead, leading Carol to where she needed to go. 

"I'm going to be across the room, if you need anything, let me know," Natasha smiled, kissing Carol's hand before letting go of her hand. 

Thankfully she was still able to see the older woman from where she was sitting. The woman who had greeted Natasha sat Carol down in the chair with a friendly smile. Wrapping the styling cloth onto her she asked, "I see you came here with Natasha, are you two friends?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I a bit more than friends," Carol admitted, biting her lip as she watched Natasha from the mirror.

"She has a habit of picking the cute ones," she continued before giving her a chance to ask what she meant. "So Nat tells me you want your hair short?"

"Y-yes, that's what I want." she smiled, and the lady got to work. Twenty-five minutes later, Natasha came to sit next to you in an empty chair.

"It looks so good so far, Carol." Natasha smiled, pulling out her phone. Trying her best to not embarrass herself, she watched the hairdresser cut her hair. Thankfully, the woman was almost done so the two of them could get out soon.

"Natasha, leave the poor girl alone, you're embarrassing her." 

"Yeah, Nat." Carol smiled, but Natasha laughed it off.

"Maria, please." Natasha groaned. "Don't encourage, her."

"I'll zip my lips." Maria laughed.

\--

Carol looked in the mirror at her hair, and she loved how it looked. Thanking Maria, Carol waited out in the lobby for Natasha to come back out to pay. What felt like hours (due to the fact that she was _still_ soaked from what happened in the car) was only ten minutes. As she watched her pay, she squeezed her thighs to try and relieve some of the pressure. Making sure Maria didn't notice as she did.

"You ready to go?" Natasha turned around with a smile. Carol nodded as she got up, following her out the door.

Back in the car, Natasha placed her hand on the inside of Carol's thigh once again. The drive back to Natasha's house was tense, occasionally feeling her fingers rub at her clothed skin, Carol wanted to whine.

Finally breaking the silence, Natasha began to speak, "So we're going to go back to my house, and we're going to set some rules, boundaries, and if you still want this like I do, then you'll get your first reward. Understood, Carol?" 

"Y-yes, Natasha." she said, and once again the car went silent. 

\--- 

Pulling up to her house, Carol's jaw dropped. The house was huge, and had tons of privacy, Carol was excited to ask about the flower garden. The two walked to the front door, and when Natasha unlocked it, they both went in. 

"Take a seat on the couch, I'll bring us something to snack on," she smiled.

Carol did as Natasha told her too, looking around the room as she waited. Finally appearing with cheese cubes, and some water. They sat in silence, before Natasha spoke up again. "Do you have any questions for me, Princess?"

"Y-yes, what are you into, or I'm not sure that's the right wording, but what do you want to do with me?" Carol asked, and Natasha hummed.

"I want to take you out and treat you to anything and everything you want. I want to treat you like my princess. But in the bedroom? I want to fuck you like you're a slut, my slut. That's only if you want that," she admitted, and Carol looked away. Trying to hide her blush under Natasha's gaze. "If that's what you want, I'd have you give me your safewords, hard limits, soft limits, and what you want." 

Carol thought about it, and Natasha never rushed her to answer the question. "We can watch a movie, and go out to eat. I don't want to rush you with your answer, princess." 

"I've got my answer, Natasha." Carol shyly smiled, turning her head away.

"Look at me, Carol."

Carol looked at her instantly, earning a smile from the older woman. "What is your answer, sweetheart?" 

"I'd like to do this with you, all of it." 

"Mm, alright. Well, before I can fuck you, we've got to discuss everything." 

"What safewords would you like to use?" she asked.

"I've seen the traffic light system, and I really like that. Red for 'stop completely', yellow for 'slow down', and green for 'I'm okay'." Carol informed her.

"Good girl," Natasha praised, noticing the way she blushed at the praise.

"Hard limits and soft limits?" 

"Nothing with blood, or bodily functions. Nothing with needles, or electricity or water. For soft limits, I'm willing to try anything except for my hard limits." she said, smiling softly as she played with her thumbs.

"That's fine with me, and what do you enjoy?"

"I really like praise, and verbal humiliation. Spanking, strapons, orgasm denial, face slapping, spitting, things like that. I'll be honest, I haven't tried that much." Carol admitted, and Natasha smiled.

"I'm glad you were honest with me princess, and we'll start out slow today. Are you ready to play, sweet girl?" Natasha asked, and Carol nodded.

"Color?" 

"Green."

"I'll be back, I've got to grab a few things. When I come back I want you out of those shorts, keep your panties on, and I'm so glad you're wearing a tank top. I want you to pull it down, along with your bra. Can you do that for me?" Natasha asked, caressing.

"Yes, Nat." 

"Good girl."

As Natasha left the room, Carol got to work. Pulling her shorts off, she waited a couple of seconds before doing the last part of what the older woman wanted. She was soaked, and the feel of the air conditioner on her exposed breasts didn't help. Carol sat sit as best as she could, tapping her fingers against her thigh kept her mind busy. The anticipation of Natasha coming back in was becoming too much, almost thinking she was forgotten. But when she came back in, Carol bit her lip.

"Look at you, so pretty for me," Natasha cooed, holding a duffle bag as she got back onto her knees. "Today we're just doing a little, the next time we play, though, we'll be going over some rules. But for today? You can come as much as your pussy can take." 

With that, she trailed her fingers over the inside of Carol's thigh, slowly. Watching as goosebumps formed on her skin, a sly smile on her face as Carol tried her best to stay extra still for her. Earning a groan as she moved her hand away. "Don't complain, kotenok. I'd hate to deny you of any orgasms." she teased, and Carol shook her head.

"No, please, I'll be good." Carol blushed, looking away as Natasha palmed your breasts. 

"Do you like when I touch you?"

"Yes." 

Natasha hummed, moving one hand to pinch at Carol's nipple. Removing her other hand to push her panties to the side, sliding her middle finger into her wet cunt. Chuckling, Natasha slowly began to move the finger, curling it up as she fucked her harder. Carol whined, a single finger wasn't enough. She needed so much more.

"Please, Please give me more!" she begged, and as if Natasha was waiting for her to crack, she slipped in two more fingers. Natasha never breaking eye contact with Carol, even as she leaned in, taking her clit into her mouth. 

"Fuck, fuck, Mo-Natasha, _please_," Carol whined.

"Patient, princess. You'll take what I give you, or you don't get anything, understood?" Natasha continued once you nodded. "Because I'd hate to not give this pretty pussy attention. So fucking wet for me." 

Natasha slowed down her fingers, pressing the pad of thumb against her clit. "Tell me, Carol, whose pussy is this?" 

"It's yours, please, please fuck it. Fuck my pu-" Carol was cut off when Natasha began fucking her. Curling her fingers with each thrust, licking her lips as she watched the younger woman try to squirm away. 

Pulling her fingers out of Carol just as her orgasm was beginning to start, Natasha brought the same hand down onto her pussy. "Aw, were you about to come? My bad, sweet girl." she laughed, adding to Carol's embarrassment. 

Sliding her fingers back in, she continued where she left off, but this time, let Carol come hard around her fingers. Natasha fucked her through her orgasm, pulling them out when she was finished. Sucking her fingers, making she kept eye contact with as Carol.

"You taste so good, baby," Natasha hummed. "You did so well for me today, Carol. I'm proud." Natasha praised, reaching up to kiss Carol's forehead.

"Let's cuddle for a bit, then we can go out to eat if you'd like." 

"I'd love that."


	3. III

Carol hadn't seen Natasha for a full week after they had sex for the first time, and a part of her began to grow anxious. What if Natasha realized she didn't like her? But Carol shook that thought out of her head quicker than it coming in. As Carol took a sip of her water, she heard the doorbell ring, and she was quick to get up off of the couch.

As she opened the door, she expected the UPS man coming with her packages she ordered. Instead of it being UPS, it was both Tony and Bruce. "Hey, you busy?" Tony asked, and Carol shook her head. It wasn't as if she had any plans, and Tony knew it.

"What's wrong Carol?" Bruce asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Nothing's wrong? Is it because I haven't gone to any of your sugar parties?" she asked, trying to hold in a laugh as Tony pretended to be offended.

"They are _not_ 'sugar parties', they're just parties!" Tony smiled, and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Tony, they _are_ practically that." 

As they took a seat in her living room, Carol turned on the TV. She knew Tony was going to keep asking what was wrong until she told him. Nothing truly was wrong, but she would tell him at least something to get him off her case.

"I found someone the first time I went to on of your...parties. That's why I told you I was leaving early that night," she admitted, and Tony's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I'm shocked that you did! But I'm happy for you," Tony smiled.

Carol raised an eyebrow, unsure if she should really take it as a compliment, but she chose to ignore it. As she was about to change the subject, her phone went off.

**Natasha:** _Hey, you busy tonight, baby?_

Carol had to fight not to blush, but by the look Tony gave her, she knew she was. 

"Oh? Was that the mystery woman?" he smirked, leaning in playfully. Carol rolled her eyes, quickly sending Natasha a text telling her she wasn't busy.

"Yes it is, she asked if I was busy tonight." she bit her lip, getting up to feed her cats. 

"Well?" 

"I told her I wasn't busy."

"Good! So when will we be able to meet her?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Soon, I promise." 

\----

Once they left, Carol was quick to jump into the shower. Natasha had texted her to let her know she'd be picking her up at seven, and it was already five-thirty. She was excited, especially since she hadn't seen her in a week. Unsure of what Natasha had in mind - the only thing she hoped for was that they had a good time. Seven came by, and there was a knock on Carol's front door. She quickly got up, and quickly (ran) walked to get it. Opening the door and greeting Natasha with a smile.

"You look lovely, Carol. Did you dress up just for me?" she smirked as she walked in. Carol shut the door behind her, wanting to hide the blush that was making its way to her face. 

"I did, I just bought this skirt and the top I've had for ages. I hope you like it." she asked, even though she knew the answer. Carol needed reassurance, and Natasha was happy to give it to her.

"I absolutely love it, baby," she said, pulling Carol into a hug. "What would you like to do today?" 

Natasha waited patiently for a response as Carol was thinking, and honestly, if she wanted to do nothing, she would do nothing with her. When the blonde bit her lip, she knew she had something in mind. "What do you have in mind, Carol? You can tell me, and we'll do it. I promise."

"Do you think we could go see a movie, and possibly dinner? I'll pay fo-"

"Like I said, princess, you don't need to pay. But of course, we can do that." she smiled, kissing Carol on the cheek. "What movie did you have in mind?" 

"I usually like horror or action, and they have that new movie, 'Fall Out'." 

"We'll go get the tickets right now, love." 

\----

As soon as they got there, Natasha paid for their tickets for the next show that was in an hour. So with time to kill, they walked around the mall. "What store would you like to go to?" she asked, Carol instantly replied with "FYE", and the two went looking for it. She wanted to look for a few CDs for her collection, some that had just came out, and others that she still needed to get. 

Taking her time with looking at the used CDs, Carol asked, "What type of music do you like, Nat?" 

Natasha hummed in response, unsure of how to answer. "I like all kinds, actually. I love everything from rap to rock, and things in between. But I don't really listen to music that much anymore." Carol raised an eyebrow - everyone she knew listened to music at least two times a day. _At least._

"What?" Natasha asked, genuinely confused.

"You don't listen to music?" 

"Long car rides only, to be honest." she shrugged, and Carol let it go. She was definitely going to show her the music she listened to.

After ten minutes of looking, Carol had picked out ten CDs and a few movies she's been wanting for awhile. Natasha didn't say anything as they made their way towards the front counter, but before she asked how much the total was, she handed the card to the cashier. Carol looked at Natasha, but looked away before they made eye contact. 

Once they were out of the store, Carol stopped her. "Thank you, Nat. But-"

"I know I don't have to, but remember, I really want to." she assured you, holding your bags. "Let's go to one of my favorite stores, I want to buy you an outfit."

As they got to the store, Carol looked around the store. Unsure of what Natasha even had in mind for her. Telling her to follow her, they went all the way to the back of the store. Picking out clothes to try on and buy, and for the first time in a long time, Carol trusted someone to be this close to her. 

\----

They made it into their seats just in time for the trailers to start, and Natasha sat the bags on the seat next to her. "I had a good time, Nat," Carol smiled, taking the redhead's hand into hers. Throughout the trailers, Natasha kept leaning in to kiss Carol's hand. She knew what she was doing - but Carol was going to try her best not to give in. If she was going to tease her, she should be able to tease her right back. Moving her hand away from Natasha's, she placed it onto the older woman's thigh. Moaning as she felt what was in her pants, she looked up at Natasha to find the woman smirking.

"Nat…" she trailed off, knowing full well she let Natasha win, but it was worth it.

"Yes, Carol?" 

"Please...can I see it?" she asked, knowing that now wasn't the best time. But Natasha didn't care one bit. 

Natasha nodded her head, gesturing her to unzip her pants for her. As Carol began to do that, she pushed her thumb into her mouth. Carol continued to unzip her pants as she looked around to make sure the people coming in and out couldn't see what she was doing.

Pulling her mouth off of Natasha's thumb she asked, "Is this why you picked the far up seats?" 

"Maybe so." she winked.

Pulling the toy out of Natasha's pants, Carol licked her lips. It was bigger than what she had ever seen, but she didn't mind. Looking up at Natasha for permission, Carol took the tip of the toy into her mouth once she nodded. Taking it as far as she could go, Natasha held her in place as she fucked up into her. 

When she made a gagging noise, Natasha pulled her off her strap. "You've gotta be quiet, Princess. After the movie I'm going to make you fucking come." 

All throughout the movie, Natasha's lingering touch kept Carol distracted. She wanted to ask her if they could just skip the movie, and go to her place, but that wouldn't work for her. She needed to come, needed the ache in the pit of her stomach to stop. Before it was over, Natasha slipped the you back into her pants, quickly zipping them up. Instantly going back to having her hand between Carol's legs. Rubbing gentle circles against her clothed pussy, Natasha took her eyes off of the screen to see how she was holding up. 

Sliding her panties to the side, Natasha pushed a single finger into her all the way to the knuckle. Smirking as watched Carol cover her mouth with her right hand, while her left hand went to hold her hand in place. "Please fuck me." she cried, hoping that no one heard. Thankfully the fight scene playing was loud and distracting, or they would have been caught a while ago.

"How bad do you want me to fuck you right here? Fuck your pretty pussy with ny fingers?" she asked, keeping her finger nice and still. 

"So bad, please, Nat," she whispered, but Natasha sighed.

"I'll give you two choices: Either I make you come here, and later you get nothing. Or I fuck you after the movie but you don't get to come until the next time I see you. Hm?" she smirked, and Carol rolled her eyes. Gasping as Natasha pulled her finger out, sucking the digit clean. "I guess you don't want anything then." 

Carol pouted the rest of the movie, knowing that the panties she wore were ruined. 

\----

Once they were out of the movie, and back in Natasha's car, Carol pleaded some more. But the redhead wasn't having it. "You want to be fucked like a good little slut? Beg me, and maybe I'll make you come." 

"Please, please. Want your strap, or your fingers. Please, Mommy-" Carol stopped herself, realizing what she had called Natasha. "I'm sorry." But the redhead shook her head.

"No, don't apologize. I actually prefer you calling me that while we're in private." she smiled softly, caressing her but her face hardened faster than Carol ever imagined it could. "But you still need to beg. Beg Mommy to fuck you, to make you come." 

Carol took a deep breath, hoping that the words she was about to say would make sense. "Mommy, please. I need you to touch me, make me come. Please? I _need_ it." 

Natasha tapped her chin, playfully contemplating on what she should do. But when Carol's face dropped, she pushed her skirt up, seeing that she in fact ruined her panties. "You're lucky you're so cute. I'm going to fuck you with my fingers, you haven't earned my cock."

Carol hummed, pulling her panties down to her knees before Natasha stopped her. Spreading her legs for her as far as they could, she held her skirt up so it wouldn't get in the way. Trailing Carol's thigh with her fingertips, Natasha slowly made her way to the spot Carol needed her the most.

Sliding a single finger into her wet pussy, Natasha moved pushed it in at a slow pace. Finally adding a second finger as she sped up her movements. "I can hear how soaked you are, who made you this wet?" she asked, her free hand pulling at your hair. Eyes never leaving Carol even as she closed hers.

"Oh god, Mommy. You did, you made me this wet." she moaned, hearing the sounds coming front her cunt. "I want another finger, please?" she begged, and Natasha gave her what she wanted. Pushing a third finger into her, she smirked as Carol let out a whine. 

"I'm so close, please Mommy?" Carol cried, trying to hold her orgasm back, but it was becoming too much.

"Come for me, baby." 

With that, Carol came with muffled moan as Natasha slipped her fingers into her mouth. Letting her ride out her high, Natasha fucked her through orgasm. Pulling her fingers out, she brought them to her own lips, humming at the taste. "You taste so good." she commented, wiping her fingers off on her pants. 

"You ready for dinner?" she asked with a smirk only Carol knew meant she wasn't done with her just yet.


	4. IV

Carol sat still as Natasha began to drive away from the theater, trying to steady her breath as the older woman rubbed at her thigh. She was happy she wore the skirt for, especially since she liked it. “Spread your legs for me, baby. The restaurant is about an hour away, we have plenty of time…”

\---

Natasha had edged Carol more times than she could count, each time promising that she could come with the next one. Each time pulling back just before she got over the edge. By the time they got to the place, Carol had ruined her panties even more. She needed a release, but Natasha wasn’t having it.

“You’ll come when I allow you to and _only_ when I allow you. Understood, baby? You need to learn patience.” she said, pulling into a parking space. Carol whined, knowing that would bring her more edges instead of an orgasm. “You’re earning yourself spankings and not orgasms, I won’t touch you for a good month if you keep this up.” 

“I’ll be a good, promise.” she whispered, earning another rub to her soaked panties.

“Good girl. Are you ready? I got us a nice table so we have privacy, baby.” 

Natasha turned off the car, quickly getting out to open Carol’s door for her. Taking her hand, She got out of the car. The two of them made their way into the packed restaurant. She wasn’t sure how she was able to get a reservation to the place as quickly as she did, but she wasn’t complaining. 

“This place must be expensive,” she commented as the hostess brought them to their table that was away from everyone - even having a curtain so they have a lot more privacy. Natasha playfully rolled her eyes as they sat down. To Carol’s surprise Natasha sat as close as she could with it being a table.

“It is, but you’re worth it,” she smiled, handing Carol a menu once the hostess walked away. “Now, quit worrying about how expensive this place is and worry about what you want to eat.” 

Carol did as she was told, and as she was looking over the pasta section, Natasha’s hand crept up her thigh. Stopping what she was doing to turn and look at her. Meeting her smirk, Carol swallowed before going back to what she was doing. She needed to focus on anything but Natasha’s hand. 

"I think I'm gonna go with...the cheese ravioli. Ho-" she was cut off by Natasha, who slipped her fingers underneath her panties. "N-Nat?"

"Yes, sweet girl?" she asked, still looking at her menu. The waitress walked over to the two of them, Carol was silently hoping she couldn't see what Natasha was doing. 

"Hello, can I start you two with anything to drink?" 

"I'll take a water, how about you Carol?" she asked, rubbing at the younger girl's clit. 

Carol felt heat on her cheeks, but as she took a deep breath, she gained composure. "A-a water's fine with me too! Thank you." She bit her lip, and the waitress smiled at her before walking away. 

"Oh _fuck_," 

"You like when Mommy plays with your pussy? Even if we could get caught? Or would you like that, baby? Getting caught with Mommy's fingers in your panties, hm?" she whispered in Carol's ear, slipping her fingers into her entrance. Pulling back slightly from Carol when the waitress brought over their waters.

"Here you go. Are you guys ready to order?" 

"Yeah! I would like fettuccine, what about you, baby?” Natasha asked, and Carol cleared her throat. 

“I’ll take the cheese ravioli, thank you.” she said, handing the menu to the waitress, and Natasha did the same. 

\---

The dinner was amazing, even as Natasha kept teasing her every now and then. Without looking at the bill, she once again handed her credit card with no problem to the waitress. Once she got it back, she turned to Carol with a large smile on her face. “You’ve been so good for me, baby. You make me so proud.” she praised, and Carol shut her legs instinctively. 

“Do you like it when I praise you, baby?” 

“Please, I need it,” Carol whined, looking around to make sure no one was around. Climbing on top of Natasha’s lap, she began to grind quickly 

“You need what baby? Tell me and I’ll give you what you’ve been needing.” Carol wasn’t sure if she was going to be teased again, but it was worth the risk. 

“Want...your cock, been thinking about it all night since sucking it.”

Natasha moved out of the booth, reaching out her hand for Carol to grab. Leading Carol out of the restaurant, Natasha wrapped her arm around her waist. She hoped as soon as they got to her house, she’d get what she’s been wanting for the whole day.

\---

The car was silent, Natasha occasionally glancing at Carol who was nervously biting her nails. Finally at her house, her eyes widened at how beautiful it was. She didn't realize how big her house was - nor she lived in an area Carol was familiar with. "You live here?" she didn't mean to ask in a tone that sounded questionable, but Natasha didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah! It's not as big as my vacation home-" Carol cut her off.

"You're telling me your vacation home is _bigger_ than this?" she was in shock, but when Natasha turned the car off, Carol was quick to get out of the car. 

“Yes, maybe if you’re a good girl I can take you up there this winter? It’s nice and warm.”

——

The two of them made their way up the stairs, and to the front door. Watching Natasha's hands unlock the door, Carol licked her lips. She needed to feel them again - whether it's in her, or around her throat. Natasha pulled her out of her thoughts, pushing her up against the wall once the door was shut. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, you wanna go up to my bedroom now, or take a tour of my house then to my bedroom?"

Carol bit her lip, "Bedroom now," seeing as Natasha was raising an eyebrow, she quickly added: "Please, Mommy."

Natasha led the way up the flight of stairs, holding Carol’s hand as they walked down the hallway. "My bedroom is on the third floor, but I don't think I can wait that long. Can you baby? Can your little cunt wait any longer?"

Carol let out a moan as Natasha pushed her against the wall. Wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck, she pulled her closer into you. Carol moved her arms down to unzip Natasha's pants, avoiding eye contact with her as she tried her best to focus on her zipper. Once she got it down, Natasha pulled her pants down, revealing the one thing that's been on Carol's mind all night. 

"Usually I'd make you suck it, but this time I think I just want to get straight into it." Natasha breathed, pulling at Carol's shirt. "You ready to get fucked, baby?" 

Carol hummed in response, whining as she pulled back. "Let's go to one of my guest bedrooms." she smirked, grabbing a hold of her hand. Carol was glad the one she chose was very close. Once in the room, Natasha shut the door. "Take the rest of your clothes off, and bend over the bed, princess. You remember your safewords?"

"Green for I'm good keep going, Yellow for slow down, and Red for stop." Carol breathed.

“Good girl, and remember: if you need to stop at any point, don’t be afraid to let me know, I won’t be upset. I’m gonna go grab a few things from my bedroom, you be ready when I get back, alright baby?”

Carol blushed, avoiding eye contact she nodded and whispered ‘yes, Mommy’. With that, Natasha hurried up the stairs to grab the bottle of lube from her dresser drawer, along with a small butt plug that she wanted to try out with her. 

Walking back into the room to find Carol bent over the side of the bed made Natasha smile. She was glad that the blonde took direction well when she wanted to, and it made things easier for the both of them. 

“You’re such a good girl for me, and here I was going to tease you until you were crying,” Natasha admitted out loud. “But no, I think you deserve to be pleased like a good girl should.” 

“Yes, yes you’re right!” Carol begged, hoping Natasha would give her what she wanted faster. 

"Mhm, I'm always right. Now, I'm going to prep you so you can wear this small plug I bought just for you," Natasha said, causing Carol to turn and look at the toy in her hand. “Are you okay with this? I’ll be taking my time getting it into you, and if any time you want me to stop I’ll stop.”

Carol let her know that she was okay with it, and Natasha got started. Squirting some of the cold lube onto her two fingers, she warned the blonde that it was going to be cod and to try and do her best to relax. 

Sliding the tip of her middle finger into Carol’s entrance, watching the younger woman’s face to make sure she was okay before sliding in more. “You’re so tight, I can’t wait to fuck your ass soon… but not tonight, you don’t deserve it yet.” Natasha smirked as she heard the soft whimper that left Carol’s mouth.

Natasha added a little bit of lube onto Carol’s hole before pushing in her second finger. Moving both her fingers in and out at a faster pace, she snuck her free hand underneath the blonde. Rubbing her clit, as she sped up her movements, finally adding the tip of a third finger into her entrance. “Oh you’re doing so good. We’re almost done stretching you out - such a good little girl.” 

Carol let out a moan at the praise, fucking back against her as she grew closer to the orgasm she’s been needing. As fast as it was there, it was gone - Natasha pulled her fingers out of Carol. Soon her fingers were replaced with the cold, wet plug. “Take a deep breath, I’m going to slowly push this into you. Color?” 

“Green, Mommy,”

Natasha pushed the toy against Carol’s hole, watching it slowly go into her. Once in, she pulled back, examining how pretty the plug looked. “You did so well, are you ready to take my cock?”

“Yes, Mommy, _yes_!” she blurted out, hoping to get what she wanted. Hearing the sound of Natasha’s pants hitting the ground, Carol bit her lip to try and keep her composure. 

Fisting the base of the toy, Natasha rubbed the tip of it through the younger woman’s folds. Pushing all the way in with one motion, Natasha rubbed at her lower back. “How do you feel, baby? You like being filled like this?”

As she moved, Carol was having trouble with words forming as Natasha fucked her at a slow pace. Stopping her movements, she pulled the blonde up against her clothed chest by her hair. Snaking her hand around to her front, her fingers rubbed against Carol’s clit as she fucked her harder. “Please, N-Mommy, I wanna come,” 

Carol tried her best fuck back against Natasha to get more than what she was getting. “Yeah? You want to come? Beg me.” 

“Please, please, Mommy. I’ve been so good, let me come,” Carol tried to beg some more, but the words weren’t forming. Natasha didn’t mind. 

“Mm, have you been? Tell me owns this pussy,” Natasha moaned, bending Carol back over the bed. 

“Y-you do, it’s yours, please, _Mommy_. Let me come!” 

Carol tried her best to not come, not wanting to disobey Natasha. The older woman let out a breathy chuckle, pushing the blonde’s head down against the mattress. “Come on my cock, come for mommy.” 

She came with a loud moan, trying her best to fuck Natasha’s strap back to gain even more friction to ride out her orgasm. The redhead held Carol in place as she fucked her through her orgasm. As soon as she came down from her high, Natasha pulled out of her. Kissing Carol on her lower back. “I’m going to take the plug out of you, just try to relax for me.”

“C-Can I wear it until morning?” Carol asked, and Natasha smiled.

“That’s okay with me, baby. Now come cuddle, we’ll shower in a bit.” 

Carol crawled on top of the bed, and Natasha quickly joined her. “You’re such a good girl, baby, taking my cock so good. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem at all, now here’s an important question: Shower or bath?”

“Is that even a question? Bath please.”

“Good Choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best writing, but Chapter 2 will be better. I'm used to writing just 'x reader' stuff but i love CarolNat so much. Also this is Von's fault.


End file.
